Saelithel Dlardrageth
| alignment = True Neutral }} Saelethil Dlardrageth is the child of unknown parentage, though his mother was believed to be a priestess of a forgotten and dead Sun God. Saelethil was left in the monastary as a child and was always drawn to the Art of Magic, however his people were overrun and enslaved by an invading force who killed any not like them; He was witness to all manner of atrocities in the formative years of his life which is possibly what 'broke' him in the first place, living through atrocity after atrocity, Saelethil was eventually enslaved to a Bojonian Master who fancied himself a wizard of some power; Saelethil had suffered so much that he was beholden and suffering of Stockholm syndrome to his Master; things were docile and calm for years since the occupation, Saelethil had given up any and all hope years past. The insurrection and subsequent rebellion of the Bojonian's came quick, and struck hard with more death and insanity going on around the already 'broken' mind of this young elf. With is Master seemingly dead, he was at a loss to continue to do anything at all, he was dragged along by his fellow slaves Shade, Wisp and few others in an attempt to escape. During their travels, they managed to happen upon a Ring of Three Wishes, it was believed that Saelethil was recovering from his long ordeal, but the heart of the matter wouldn't be further from the truth, upon hearing of his Master's survival, he was elated perhaps more than he should be to the shock of his fellow group members and when asked to hand over the Ring of Three Wishes to the downtrodden once-master, Saelethil reverted to his old ways, and handed over the ring, thinking that all would be as it was. It was not to be, as shocked as his group was at his actions, Saelethil simply ignored the groups annoyance as ignorance to the situation, couldn't they see he was happy to see his Master? However, Saelethil soon found out that his actions would lead to the murder and destruction of more innocents, this only served to further his fall from what sanity he had left, and this wouldn't be the last time his actions would seemingly damn or harm others. Saelethil seemed to recover from that, and for a few years seemed to be doing well, unfortunately in uncovering a vehicle which allowed Time Travel, ultimately became his undoing. After traveling to a distant future in which the timeline had suffered a great catastrophe, where everything was bleak and it always rained; they unwittingly returned to their own timeline carrying a plague with them, this began the Yemin Plague, or an offshoot of it. The group scrambled to go back in time in order to fix that which they had wrought through 'screwing' with the timeline, in a rash attempt to fix that which they had caused, Saelethil through his research happened upon a solution with the guidance of Lilliana to open a portal to the Void, in order to retrieve some essence to cure the plague, upon doing this Saelethil would unleash something that would cause unimaginable harm to all life as we know it, he had unleashed Roux Yemin, The Master of Souls. At that time, Saelethil did not know it but Roux Yemin had forseen that this young, yet very powerful wizard would grow into a threat he feared may come to stop him from achieving his plans, so he unleashed an incredibly potent mind altering spell in order to control his actions, thoughts and memories in the future when certain situations would come to pass. Fixing the Yemin plague, all was thought to be well and decades past, by this time Saelethil with the help of others had managed to entreat the long lost Elves to procure the secrets of Mythal and Mythallar technology, he then set about using the wizard and his formidable power as an Archmage to power and raise aloft the grand city known as the Chronopolis. During the time of peace, Saelethil managed to entreat the Mother of the Earth and formed a passionate relationship with her, She greatly enjoyed his company, but he grew distant as his mind was unraveling a thread at a time, this greatly worried Gaea; who spoke to others, unbeknownst to Sealethil, regarding his mind. His relationship dissolved on his own end, much to Gaea's sadness, but his time with her bore him a son, one he didn't care for nor try to raise, and left him to Wisp's loving care for many a year before finally snapping and tossing his son into a portal to Ravenloft in order to forget about him. Yet another tragic step in the wrong direction for this fragile Archmage. It was around this time when events began to unfold and lead into what is known as the Megaverse War, rumors of great old and elder evils awakening and causing strife and havoc across the land of Bojonia and Three Stones. For some reason Saelethil felt apathetic towards the situation and could not understand why, he tried to care but simply could not, it would not be known until far later that the mind altering had begun its work, such as the power of Mind Rape. One of Saelethils last cognizant acts before he was unable to act or do anything regarding the Master of Souls was to planeshift and strike a bargain with the Devil Lord known as Mephisto on the 8th layer of hell, Saelethil arrived in the midst of Devil's court with the other archdevils, and demanded the release of a single soul, for his plan to work or even have a chance. He demanded the soul of Cyrus, the Ravager of the Sandsmen... The Red Planeswalker, during this exchange it was then the Master of Souls, Roux Yemin arrived and told Saelethil that he was required to stand down, or if he continued to interfere he would unleash a terror that would devour the gods, for they too had grown silent and refused to help. Saelethil felt his mind agreeing with Roux Yemin for some unknown reason, but fought against it pushing it aside and challenging Roux Yemin's bold claim that he infact had a impossible power, let alone the ability to control such a force. It was in this that Roux Yemin unleashed Pandorym on all of creation, and thus began the extinction of all Deities, with the exception of Alexander and Aubrey, who cunningly 'sloughed' off their divinity to the mortal known as Bunson, who soon became the Running God. During this time, Saelethil guessing right on his condition, set about a great and powerful ritual, and it was a race against what he cherished most next to the balance; time. He split himself into 2 distinct and separate beings, one known as Akakrin and himself, once split he implanted a set of instructions deep into Akakrin's mind before the mind altering spell took over completely, it took all Saelethil had before he finished and succumbed to the mind wreaking of the Mind Rape, Akakrin managed to escape from the now self-styled, Chronolord who deceived everyone into leaving the Chronopolis and sealing those that went through the portal into his created demiplane, in accordance with the guidelines set about by Roux Yemin's earlier Mind Rape, he took the Chronopolis, ejected his former group and left the planes as humanity knew it.. During this time, Saelethil was content to withdraw from daily politics while on the Chronopolis to dabble in his personal playground created for and at his whim, playing god if you will without the shackles that came with godhood. He forged and shaped the early ages of the plane known as Anamuria, his demiplane grew vast through the consistent castings of Create Demiplane, over the course of thousands of years, with the population supplanted from various species around the multiverse, carefully chosen by the Chronolord himself, he was building a sort of “Ark” to survive the coming damnations caused by those deific-like beings and other power mad creatures. His plan was to ensure a sort of life went on and matured without the taint of evil, as debased as the Master of Souls, and other like minded deviants. Once the Chronolord was complete in shaping the plane to his desires, he set about to let ‘nature’ take its course, supplying water magically to create rivers, lakes and oceans, he moved and molded mountains with the assistance of his many Solar Simulacrums, heeding his every command and desire. Once people were brought in; Saelethil tweaked the timeflow that was secular to the plane in and of itself. For every moment in real time, an even greater number passed within the plane, while inside the plane time seemed to pass as normal, one could live a full life and die an old age accordingly, but outside of the time stream of the plane, mere minutes or hours could have passed. The reason for speeding up the time, was thus: Saelethil needed a fallback with a fully realized civilization(s) should the worst come to pass. After Saelethil finished with molding and shaping the land, he set about ‘subtly’ molding and shaping, what would be his first and last true apprentice, he was not known to take apprentices as they rarely live long, and out of fear of becoming corrupt by the forces around him on the Chronopolis, he could not trust anyone. During the Age of Unfettered Dreams on Anamuria, Saelethil slipped into the Demiplane, in the guise of an old dottering, Archmage who was at the same time a hard task master, Old Archmage Fuenwick based in the South Eastern Baronies, it was at this time he ‘nudged’ destiny in the right direction by scouring the land for ‘potential’ youths with a keen mind and eye for magic, he found one such boy, a young strapping lad far to the Northwest, in Mithril Keep, eastern most of the five slaver cities. The boy was named Janeko Silverblade, born free into a family of fine smithies. Archmage Fuenwick would scry the boy often, and send challenging tests quietly his way to determine his worth, while simultaneously doing so to other children, girls and boys. After a few years, the only one who showed any true worth to Fuenwick was Janeko, Fuenwick sent servants to speak with the boy’s parents indicating an interest in the young boy, as an apprentice, however the family declined as they had no interest in their young son becoming a wizard let alone traveling to a far and unknown place such as the Southeastern Baronies. This caused Fuenwick to accelerate his plans. Janeko’s father fell ill one day weeks later, and was unable to work the forge, the family was on the verge of becoming destitute when Archmage Fuenwick arrived with a final offer for the boy. It was reluctantly accepted, but the family was rewarded for their efforts and would be well off, even if the father could not work. The boy served as a student, manservant for a period of 10 years, enduring hardships of unimaginable scale, but each interaction between the two was chosen with great care by Fuenwick, as it was a test and an opportunity to grow, and each time Janeko, while handicapped with being merely Human was able to surpass all that Fuenwick and by proxy, Saelethil placed his way. Subconciously, Fuenwick implanted powerful, and impossible knowledge in the boy’s head, for later access. The boy proved to be invaluable, and after a period of no less than 10 years was released at the age of 19 as a Journeyman Sage and Wizard. The Chronolord would not resurface many a time, until the final battle with Roux Yemin, The Master of Souls. The forces of light and hope were waging an assault on the Master of Souls and before decisive victory could be struck for either side, Saelethil set his long awaited plan into action, and unleashed another Planeswalker to distract the Master of Souls, unleashing his longtime annoyance Dave, The Cheesemeister who proceeded to enrage the Master of Souls, which enabled the recently Mind-Freed Chronolord to teleport in and place a strange, yet powerful dagger into the back of an unsuspecting Roux Yemin, whilst whispering in his ear as his spark was stolen by the blade... "I play the long game, Yemin" before twisting the knife, extinguishing both the spark and Yeminn's life, and dropping the blade at the feet of the witnesses to it and leaving just as he came, silently, no other words were spoken. As of campaign present, the Chronolord has not been seen nor heard from since Yemin's death. Many are trying to find him, some to kill him, some to help him, some because they miss him, others because they love him and still others because they hate him. Category:Elves Category:Inhabitants of the Chronopolis Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment